A High School Romance
by Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover
Summary: A high school story of romance for our favorite little homicidal samurai. Better than it sounds, I hope! KandaxOC, AllenxOC. Might have more pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm back! And with a new story too! I haven't written in so long, it feels good to be back. I don't own -Man, only my own sadistic mind and ideas. And the main character, I made her up for a different story a while ago but I figured I'd use her for this one. This story came to me in a dream I had recently. In vivid detail, which I will not completely describe cuz it's weird. Oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The final bell rang, signaling the end of last period. A girl with shoulder length, auburn-red hair yawned.

"Finally, finals are over! Now we can actually enjoy our vacation this year. I can't wait!" She was referring to her boyfriend of almost 5 years now. They had first met in their final year of junior high. They bumped into each other in last period.

(A/N: oh yeah, in this story the school stuff goes by the American schooling system. So 6 years of elementary, 3 of junior high, and 4 of high school.)

~4 ½ years earlier~

"Alright, and you? Your name please." The male teacher was having the students introduce themselves to the others they were to be in this class with. The young girl was shy and reluctant to speak. She had been getting a strange vibe from this teacher all evening. She didn't want to give him a reason to talk to her, much less get near her. It probably didn't help that, even at the tender age of 12 ½, she was fully developed and had a body that could stop a truck. She had her mother to thank for that. She wasn't overly large, but larger than normal. Maybe that was why she always had problems with male teachers. "Come on now, you don't have to be shy. What's your name?"

"She doesn't want to tell you so shut the hell up you old geezer." An icy voice spoke up next to her. Her breath hitched at the sight of the breathtaking person beside her. Long raven hair, sharp features, long arms and legs, and the most icy cobalt eyes she had ever seen. She immediately knew this person was of Japanese orient like her. She herself was half Japanese. But one thing caught her off guard.

"What did you say? I'm not an old geezer! Such an insolent child. What's your name young lady?" He glared at the kid. Some of the parents around the room accompanying the kids started whispering things to each other like, "I was wondering that too.", "I wonder who she is?", "Where are her parents anyway?", and "How old is she?". The teen's eye twitched in irritation. Suddenly, the auburn haired girl spoke up, immensely annoyed at their disrespect.

"Excuse me, but this 'young lady' you speak of, is a boy! Now will you all just shut the hell up? It's none of your god damn business!" She yelled as she stood up and slammed her small fists on the desk, her face hidden by her bangs. The room grew silent. The teacher stood wide-eyed, along with everyone else. After a bit he regained his composure and pushed his glasses up to hide the glint in his eyes.

'This one's feisty, how interesting.' He thought. "Well, if it's not our business, then it's certainly none of yours either. So why are you butting in, miss…?"

"Hinote. It's Hinote." She mumbled, now embarrassed at losing her temper for no reason. She didn't even know this boy, and yet she was sticking her nose where it didn't need to be. But she had just had the feeling that if she didn't do something right that moment, then something bad would have happened. The teacher scoffed quietly and walker over to her and gripping her chin painfully, forcing her to face him. He glared down at her.

"Ms. Hinote then. Unless you know this 'boy' and are friends with him, I suggest you mind your own business. Or else the consequences will be dangerous. I do not tolerate mischief in my class." He hissed in her face. His eyes held a sadistic look that, from this angle, only Hinote could see. But someone else seemed to get the hint too.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you fucking pervert!" A long blade of katana was suddenly pressed dangerously against the man's neck. Gasps were heard from parents and students alike around the room. Reluctantly, he released the girl from his grip. She stumbled backwards and the raven-haired boy took her in his arms protectively, his sword still up against the man's throat. She gripped his shirt and buried her face in his chest. "If you ever touch her again, I'll slice open your god damn stomach, cut out your insides, and cram them down your fucking throat! Got it?" He growled dangerously. He didn't know what came over him. He just suddenly felt the uncontrollably urge to protect this small girl. Well, not small everywhere, but you get the picture. But still, why the hell would he feel like that? He didn't even know her!...But he knew that he wanted to. The teacher looked mortified at this.

"H-How dare you speak to me like that? You don't even know this girl! You just met her! And you gave the gall to butt in-!" As the teacher continued ranting, Hinote mumbled something into the beautiful boy's chest. He glanced down at her.

"Riku." She repeated quietly. He instantly understood and whispered "Yu Kanda" in response. No one noticed the exchange of words, as they were too busy watching the teacher flip out. She smiled to herself and raised her head to face Kanda.

"I have an idea. Play along." He whispered so no one else could hear, not that they were listening anyway. She nodded, detached herself from the Jap and faced the teacher who was, unsurprisingly, still ranting idiotically.

"Will you shut the hell up already? God, I'm getting a migraine just listening to this! And yes, he does know mw, dumbass!" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked as he immediately shut up.

"Oh yeah? Explain. How do you know each other?"

"We're lovers." The raven-haired spoke up. Everyone gasped loudly at this. 'Lovers? These junior high kids? What the hell? They're way too young for that kind of stuff!' Every parent in the room thought. Riku's nose and cheeks pinked a bit but she remained composed. She had to play along if she wanted this creepy teacher off her back. The man faltered and took a step back.

"T-That's impossible! You don't even know each other's names!" He sputtered.

"His/Her name is Kanda/Riku." They both said at the same time, thoroughly surprising the group.

"J-Just cuz you know each others' names doesn't mean you're lovers. Prove it!" He smirked triumphantly, thinking he had won this argument. Riku and Kanda looked at each other and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay." They both answered. Kanda lowered his sword from the teacher's neck, sheathed it, and looped his arm around her waist. Her heart hammered inside her chest as he lightly lifted her chin and claimed her full lips. As soon as their lips made contact, both felt their mind go blank. Kanda pulled her closer as her hands locked behind his head. Riku was freaking out in her head. 'Oh my god! He's kissing me! The sexiest boy I've ever met is kissing me! This is the best day of my life!' She mentally fanned herself she felt as though an electric current was passing through her body where he was touching her. Kanda licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She got the hint and opened her mouth. His tongue delved into her warm oral cavity and explored every inch he could reach. He swirled his warm muscle around hers a few times, trying to get her to respond and play with his. The girl smiled against his lips and nipped his tongue teasingly. They eventually broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting them before breaking. Some parents gasped while others covered their kids' eyes. One boy fainted from blood loss, (A/N: Yay! Nosebleed!) and one fanned herself repeatedly while the teacher's jaw hung open in shock.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Riku asked as Kanda slowly released her from his hold.

"….."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come on, let's get out of here." Kanda threaded his fingers through hers and led her towards the door. She smiled.

"You got it babe." Riku trailed beside him, out the door, and towards the track field. As soon as they were on the opposite side of the field she sank down to her knees in the grass. Kanda turned at the sudden resistance of movement and looked at her. He sighed and sat down next to her. Riku's cheeks and nose were red, though her face was blank. Kanda chuckled to himself. He was beginning to like this girl. A lot actually. Which was weird for him. He'd never liked anyone before; he never knew what it felt like to actually like someone. But now, he knew. He even liked this strange feeling.

"You alright? You look kinda out of breath." He stated somewhat quietly.

"…Yeah, I'm ok. It's just…" She trailed off absentmindedly.

"Just what?" He lightly prodded.

"Che, never mind. Forget it." The auburn haired girl blushed a little and hid her face. This boy, this dreamy boy, had taken her first kiss. And she had allowed it. Hell, she'd even encouraged it! Suddenly, she gasped. "Crap! I didn't mean to sound rude or anything! My sister says it's unlady-like. Sorry." She looked away in embarrassment. Kanda just smirked.

"Che." He scoffed in amusement. This girl was so strange to him. Sure, she had a smokin body, but that wasn't it. It was something else. Riku inhaled sharply and swiveled her head to face him.

"Hey! You do the same thing! Weird, I've never met someone else who does that." She mused quietly to herself. Unknown to her, he heard it.

"I could say the same thing." He chuckled. This made her face redden again.

"Y-You heard that? What the crap dude. Do you have super hearing or something?" She eyed him funny.

"…I just don't get it." Kanda muttered after a while.

"Hmm? Get what?" She was somewhat puzzled. Was there something to get?

"You." Kanda stated blankly.

"Me?" She pointed a finger towards herself and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, you. It's strange but I feel something, when I'm near you. But I don't know why I feel like this. It's odd." Kanda explained vaguely.

"Well how do you feel around me? What does it feel like?" This made her curious. A guy had never felt anything for her before. Not like this. At least, she hoped she was right about this.

"I feel like…I wanna be near you, ya know? Like, I wanna get to know you better, get closer to you. I can't keep my eyes off you, I want to…" He sighed. "Iwannabeyourboyfriend." He said hurriedly. This was making his heart race unnaturally. He felt like such a girl right now. Riku stayed silent for a minute or two before breaking out into a smile, revealing her pearly white, ivory teeth.

"I'd like that." She said thoughtfully.

"Seriously?" This surprised him a bit. This girl had just met him no more than an hour ago! And she was saying 'yes' to him asking her out? Holy mother-of-Jesus tap dancing Christ!

"Why not? The sexiest guy I've ever met just asked me out, how could I say 'no' to that?" Riku beamed happily.

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked, dumbfounded. This ay just kept getting better and better!

"Duh. But I guess it wasn't your looks that first attracted me to you." She tilted her head a bit. A small breeze drifted around them, rustling her hair a little.

'She's so damn cute.' His thoughts strayed a bit. "They weren't?"

"Nope." She shook her head, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Then what was?" He honestly wanted to know this. Every time a girl told him she liked him, it was only because of his looks. But now, this girl was telling him that it wasn't his foreign beauty she was attracted to.

"Your personality. You're strong, you don't let people push you around or walk all over you. You know what you want, and you go for it." She smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her long, thin legs in thought. "You also aren't all bad. You may not look it, but I can tell you have a heart under all that ice." Kanda smiled a little and pulled her over to sit in between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You got all that from just a kiss?" He teased lightly. He could feel the sparks coursing through him, and he liked it. She blushed a tilted her head to face him.

"All that, and more." She whispered as he once again claimed her full lips.

~End of flashback~

Riku sighed as she spaced out dreamily. She didn't notice anything until she felt a pain of familiar arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey babe, you ready to get somethin' to eat?" He knew she was probably hungry by now and wanted food.

"You bet. Let's go." Riku stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Alright but I'm paying this time." He glanced at her a smirked upon seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"But you always pay." She argued as they walked through the school building.

"Correction, YOU always pay and never let ME pay for anything. Sometimes I wonder who's the boyfriend in this relationship." Kanda laughed. He loved this girl to death but he felt that she was constantly trying to make sure he stayed happy. How did he get so lucky? She pouted but didn't give in. sometimes she was just too stubborn for her own good.

"Whatever. I'm just tryin' to be a good girlfriend." She teased playfully.

"You're already an amazing girlfriend. You don't have to try so hard. Just be yourself." He said as they walked out the front entrance and down the street, towards the closest Subway.

"Well thank you for the compliment, and I'm always myself." She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as they walked. "It's that obvious huh? That I'm tryin' really hard?" She asked after a while.

"Just on rare occasions. And even then, only a little." He chuckled to himself. She gripped his hand and rested her head against his arm.

"It's just…I don't wanna lose you." She looked up at him with that look that always made him wanna jump her right then and there and hold her close. But he had years worth of self-control and managed to restrain himself.

"That's never gonna happen. I'll always be by your side." She giggled at that. He looked at her funky.

"Talk about cheesy lines. Where did you find that one, a girl's diary?" Hs smirked.

"In fact, yes. Yes I did. Yours." Upon hearing this, Riku went silent.

"Oh no you didn't." She whispered in disbelief.

"Oh yes I did." He moved away when she tried to punch his shoulder.

"You jerk! I told you not to touch it. That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She smiled as his expression feel. They reached the Subway and walked into the building. She ordered her food, Kanda staying oddly quiet the whole time.

"Yu-chan! Ri-chan! I didn't know you guys were here!" A sudden voice made her jump almost a full foot.

"Stop fucking calling me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda had Mugen unsheathed a pressed against the redhead's neck.

"S-sorry, sorry, sorry! Don't kill me!" Lavi raised his hands and tried reasoning with the pissed samurai. He knew he was gonna die someday, but hell, it was NOT gonna be today.

"Lavi, knock it off. You're only making it worse on yourself ya know." Leanlee's scolding voice came from next to the auburn haired girl. She turned and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up? I thought you had la cross practice today?" Riku asked absently as she moved Kanda aside and pulled Lavi by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Come on Ri-chan, let go! It hurts! What did I do?" Lavi exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks in mock-sadness.

"You annoyed me, now knock it off." Riku answered matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and let go of his ear after a little while. Lenalee giggled as he cupped his ear, making sure he wouldn't get pinched again. "Like I said, don't you guys have practice today?"

"Practice doesn't start till 2:30 today. It's Friday, remember?" Lenalee smiled up at her best friend. Riku facepalmed. Kanda immediately stepped back next to her and rubbed her forehead. (A/N: one of his many strange quirks.) She swatted his hand away playfully but kept a hold of it and relaced their fingers again, which had somehow come undone some time ago.

"That's right, I forgot. Well we gotta get home. We'll see you guys later." She smiled and both Lavi and Lenalee smiled back.

"Alright, see you tomorrow you two."

"Bye Ri-chan, Yu-chan!"

"What did I-" Kanda stepped forward, only to be pulled back and he stumbled a step or two. He turned and saw that Riku still had a hold of his hand, refusing to let him move.

"Don't even think about it. You can kill him later." His girlfriend spoke sternly and sighed as the young man finally finished filling her order. She quickly paid for it and they left. They walked in silence down the streets back to her place.

TBC….whenever

A/N: Finally finished the first chapter. It's kinda long, but meh. I personally couldn't give a fuck how long it is, if it's what people like. Please review, they make me write faster. It's nice to know that people actually like this story!

~Aishteru, Ja Ne!~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm on a roll lately, two chapters in two days. That's a new record for me, dude. I was writing this in my AP English class first hour while other kids were presenting our projects that we've been working on for like a week and a half, and my teacher was reading it over my shoulder without my noticing. How the fuck does that work? Like, seriously. Cuz it scared the crap out of me when I suddenly heard him laugh and point out that I spelled "licked" wrong. The most awkward thing. EVER. I felt so embarrassed while walking all the way to my pre-calculus class. Anyway, enough about my pointless babbling. On with the story!

Chapter 2

Once they got back to her house, Riku unlocked the door and they walked inside. It was extremely large but she loved it anyway. Her parents worked over seas all the time and earned quite a lot of money, which pretty much explained the house. They sent her money to cover her living expenses and some extra just to have some fun with. They always sent her 500 dollars a week to spend as she saw fit. The first time they had come back for a visit, after Riku and Kanda started dating, they were greeted with the sight of them wrapped in each other's embrace, pressed together, laying on the floor of the living room in front of the TV and holding hands with their fingers threaded together. When they had woken up some time later, her parents confronted her about having a boy in the house without their permission. At first, they had been against him being there at all. But once she explained everything that was going on and how it happened, they understood. They eventually warmed up to him and agreed to let stay there with her, to keep her company. And to let him get away from his crazy family. (A/N: You know who I'm talking about, I just really don't feel like explaining everything, use your imagination.) They knew what it was like to be in love at their daughter's age. Her parents had hooked up their first year of high school, and they've been inseparable ever since. Riku set down her keys and removed her shoes, setting them by the closed door. Kanda did the same and they walked down hall to the living room. He sat down and turned on the TV, patting his lap expectantly. She sighed and set her bag of food on the coffee table in front of them and sat in his lap, snuggling into his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Don't think this changes anything. You're still sleeping on the couch." She smirked against his neck as he twitched.

"But the couch is cold, and you're warm." He teased and ruffled her hair with his large hands.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Oh yeah, no. Next time, don't read my diary. And when did you look at that? I haven't written in it since the day we started dating." She pondered.

"I know. I saw the date. I looked at it sometime yesterday when you and Lenalee went shopping. I was cleaning out all the extra crap from your desk and found it. I just checked to see if it was one of your weird books you like so much. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, as she glared at him. Riku sighed and her gaze softened.

"Fine, just don't do it again. You can sleep in bed tonight." She smiled as he hugged her tighter and she just knew he was smirking.

"You got it babe." He whispered in her ear.

"Whatever. What do you want for dinner?" She stood up and walked into the kitchen, realized she forgot her food, went back and grabbed it, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Soba." He answered immediately. She giggled, that answer never changed but she liked asking anyway. It made her feel like they were a married couple, you know. Like the couples you see on TV or walking down the pier, that kind of stuff. 'God, I'm such a helpless romantic.' She sighed to herself and sweat-dropped. She moved fluidly through the kitchen, getting noodles, boiling water, and cutting up vegetables and such. While she was doing that, Kanda had gotten up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. Riku smiled and patted his cheek lightly, tilting her head to the opposite side.

"Alright, I need you to move so I can serve up dinner." He shook his head and trailed light kisses up her neck. Riku gasped slightly at the resistance and shivered, but regained her composure. A small anger vein popped out on her forehead as she pulled him off herself by the bangs that always framed his face.

"Ow ow ow! Come on, what was that for?" He stood up straight and looked at her with one eye while the other was closed in slight pain from having his hair pulled. Riku glared in annoyance. She sighed once again and switched her grip from his hair to his chin. She tilted his face down towards hers and kissed him roughly. He groaned in happiness and thrust his tongue into her mouth, tangling his long, thin fingers in her silky soft hair. As he ravaged her mouth she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue swept over every inch of her mouth, mentally taking note that she always tasted just like his favorite soba dish. Which was weird. Because she didn't eat soba very often. Riku pulled away first, her breathing only slightly more shallow while Kanda was panting a bit. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I told you o move didn't I? That was your punishment for not listening." She winked then turned back to the food. Kanda pouted and sat on the nearby counter by the fridge like a kid, watching her prepare the dinner. "Alright, food's ready Kanda! Come and get it!" She yelled, thinking he was back in the living room. She turned around and gave a small shriek of surprise as she almost ran into him. "Jesus, you scared me. I didn't know you were still in here. How about you make some noise when you move, ok?" He chuckled and took his plate and headed for the table. She grabbed her food and followed him out of the kitchen. They sat down and ate in silence, like always. The quiet never bothered them. In fact, they preferred the peace and quiet. It made it easier for both of them. "So how were your finals? Think you did good?" She asked, bored of the silence after a long while.

"I think I did fine. Always do. How 'bout you? You know what your dad said. Bad grades mean no cash for fun." He said before taking another bite of his food. Riku sighed, which made him chuckle.

"I know, I know. That's why I always do good and get good grades." She said as she pushed her food away. "So I can get some extra money to spend on my hunny." The auburn haired girl smiled and walked over to him and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you more babe." Kanda smiled and kissed her lips chastely.

TBC…..when I feel like it.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. Please R&R, it helps motivate me to write more.

~Aishiteru, Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki R.: I'm back bitches! Phew, I'm on a frickin roll. I forgot to mention this before, but I'm not exactly sure where this story is going. I pretty much make it up as I go along, or whenever an idea strikes me like blue lightning. So, rarely. Enough of my bullshit rambling, on with the story who's plot I have no idea.

Chapter 3

Riku giggled at her boyfriend's antics and walked towards her/their room to change into something more comfortable. She opened one of the oak drawers of her honey colored oak dresser and stood contemplating for a few seconds, before picking a purple tank top and black basketball shorts. She quickly changed, wrestling a bit with the tank top for a bit. She always had issues getting shirts past her chest. Sometimes she hated her genetical make-up. (A/N: yes I just said "genetical". I don't think it's a real word, but it is now. I've decided it.) She got it from her mother, as well as the body figure. She had a decent hourglass shape, consisting of an extremely small waist, semi-wide hips, and an overly decent sized chest. Ok, so maybe a misshapen hourglass. 'Is it normal for a 17 year old to wear a G cup?' is the question that tended to run through her thoughts on occasion. She brushed it off and went back to the living room where she saw Kanda flipping through channels before groaning in annoyance. Riku scoffed, amused by his childishness.

"Nothing on?" She asked as she sat down next to him, which he then promptly scooted her over onto his lap and lazily draped his arm around her right shoulder.

"Nothing worth watching. What's that one show you like?" He asked.

"Way to be vague hun." She sighed and he lightly flicked her nose.

"No smartass remarks, missy. Not the date one, the one with the couples with a kid." She just looked at him blankly, not really having enough to go on to figure it out. He sighed. "Like, the different couples with a baby or something." Kanda couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Riku's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh! You mean 16 & Pregnant, or Teen Mom, or whatever?" She asked, semi-skeptical.

"Yeah, that one. You seemed to kinda like it. See if it's on and we can watch that, whatever it is." He smiled a little a clicked the 'guide' button to go through channels. (A/N: Heehee, I gave them Charter. :3)

"…Alright then. Gimme." Riku took the remote from his hand, and without even looking, punched in the channel number and the show came up on screen. It was a new episode. "You sure you wanna watch this babe?" She asked. It's not that she was necessarily objecting to watching it, it's just that most guys have no interest whatsoever with 'chick' shows. The raven haired boy just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So don't question it, and just watch." Kanda snuggled closer and tightened his hold on her, resting her head against his cheek. They watched in mutual interest as the couples took care of the babies, jobs, and other such things. The episode eventually ended and commercials started playing. Suddenly, Riku remembered something.

"Shit! Where's my laptop?" She asked as she sprang up and ran down the hallway.

"On the desk!" Kanda shouted back as he became bored again and searched through free shows on 'Demand'. He found a SyFy show they both liked and clicked on it. As it began to start he hit 'pause' as he waited for her to come back.

She was in the bedroom searching through her files. She found the one she wanted and added it as a clip-on to an email and sent it. The redhead sighed, glad that she remembered about the deadline. No one knew, not even Kanda, but she was a famous erotica novelist. Her pen name is "Grace Immortal". Kind of cheesy, but she liked it. And apparently so did everyone else. The girl kept at least one copy of each of her own books, making it seem like she was just ordinary fan, and not the author. It had become an accidental habit at first. She had seen it in the bookstore for the first time and became overjoyed that it was actually selling, very well in fact. So to remind herself that it was real and not a dream, she bought a copy. After that happened about 3 or 4 times, her boyfriend got to be a little suspicious, she had simply made up a lie and said that she was a major fan.

The memory made her giggle as she remembered how every once in a while, Kanda would sneak a different one of her novels when he thoughts she wasn't looking, until he'd read every single one. 'He thinks he's so sneaky. I wonder when he'll figure out I wrote them?' Riku snorted and shut down her laptop before returning to the living room.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come back to life." He joked as his loving girlfriend sat back down on his lap and he placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Just emailing in some homework to Prof. Walker. You know how he hates when I forget to turn in my pre-calc work." The red haired girl lied smoothly with a hint of the truth. Her pre-calc teacher, at the age of 19, made her start emailing in her homework because she had a tendency to forget to before she left class.

"Che. I still can't believe the shortstack is your teacher. He's my age for fuck's sake! I mean, seriously! He's a mega-nerd, is what he is." Kanda growled at the mere thought of the snow haired boy. He'd once tried to steal Riku right from under his nose. Good thing Kanda had kendo practice that day or else the Brit might have actually succeeded.

Riku peeked at the TV and smiled. "Aww, babe, you turned on my favorite show? How sweet." The girl turned and gave her boyfriend and sweet, lingering kiss. He smirked and hit 'play'.

"I know you like it, so I thought you'd wanna watch the new episode." Kanda's smirk grew at the shocked expression on the girl he loved's face.

"Wait! It's a new episode? Ah! I love you so much hunny!" The girl leaped up and onto her boyfriend and hugged him so tight he thought she was gonna crack one of his ribs. She happily placed small erratic kisses all over his handsome/sexy face until she kissed his lips full on. He kissed back and playfully pinched her waist on both sides. Riku gave a small squeak and pulled away, pouting to his face. "Meanie. You know that tickles."

"Obviously, that's why I did it." The raven haired rolled his eyes and snickered as he did it again. The redhead laughed and pushed his hands away.

"I'm trying to watch a show, mister. Enough tickling. Can I please go back to watching 'Grimm'?" She asked and settled back into her previous spot on his lap.

"I guess so." Kanda pulled her closer to himself and she snuggled against his toned chest.

"Thank you." They watched quietly. As the show came to an end, the chime of the doorbell was heard throughout the large house. Both teens groaned and stood from the couch.

"I got it. I have a feeling I already know who it is." Kanda growled, partly not wanting to answer the damn door, but went to get it anyway. He turned the knob slowly and cracked the door open to see who it was, and immediately regretted it. Alright, maybe not 'regret' per say, but he did kinda wish he hadn't been the one to answer it.

"Big brother!" The voice shouted in happiness, leaving the older male's ears ringing as the 16 and ½ year old teenage girl tackled him to the floor and attached herself to him. "It's so great to see you again! How's everything been? Whatcha been up to lately? Where's big sis?" She shot questions at him one after the other so fast he was getting dizzy. Or maybe that was from being tackled, he couldn't really tell anymore. But it could also be blamed on the chokehold she had on him.

"I've been good, and she hid in the bedroom. Figured it was you. Now will you please let go of me before you suffocate me, Brenna?" He managed to say, staring up at the ceiling of the entryway. She released her grip and stood up, giggling.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that. Here." She held out her hand to help him back up. The older boy gladly took the offered hand and stood up, brushing himself to get the dirt from the floor off. He looked up at the girl and smirked. She'd grown quite a bit since the last time he'd seen her. She was a good 5'4" now, with auburn hair that was a few shades brighter than Riku's which fell to her pant line, slim arms and legs, and bright hazel eyes that tended to shift color a bit based on her emotions. Said girl was wearing torn up short-shorts, a 'Welcome to Las Vegas' tank top, and a pair of high-top converse shoes that went up to her knew. The girl had multiple rings on her pointer and middle fingers on both hands, and her extremely long (and real) nails were painted black. The only make-up she wore was eyeliner and mascara, for she didn't need to wear anything other than that. Brenna was what people would call 'exotic' here in Japan. She was a born-and-bred California girl all her life until last year, when she moved to Kennewick, Washington. Her father had been transferred at work, so they had no other choice but to go. She left all her friends, and was the new girl in town. She wasn't very good emotionally at making friends, so she had signed up for an exchange program to study in Japan. It just so happened that Riku's parents had volunteered to take her in during her stay.

Kanda waved his hand in front of her face but got no response. 'She's daydreaming again. Of course.' He sighed and side-stepped around her to shut the door, but noticed something.

"Um, Bren? Are you forgetting something? Or better yet, someone?" The dark haired teen asked as his gaze locked with the boys' standing in the doorway that the redheaded girl had practically thrown herself through earlier. Brenna snapped back to attention and a genuine smile graced her pretty face.

"That's right. I wanna introduce him to you and big sis. But before that, can we come inside, out of the entry hall? I want Riku to be here when I do." She walked over to the bright eyed, light-brown haired teenage boy and he held her hand lovingly, a bit embarrassed that this was the 'big brother' she told him stories before.

"Sure, c'mon slowpoke." Kanda ushered them inside before shutting the door behind them as the teenage girl led them to the living room. Riku popped her head out of the bedroom after a few minutes of silence.

"Sup little red! I knew it was you! I could just feel it!" The older girl smiled and walked into the room before giving 'little red' a tight hug.

"I know, I know. I should have called first, but oh well. I'm already here. So, I would like to introduce both of you to someone very special to me." Brenna looked up at the brown haired boy about 3 inches taller than herself and they exchanged glances. He squeezed her hand and gave a smile. She smiled back and turned back to her 'big sis' and 'big brother'. "I'd like you both to meet Nolan. We met when I went back to Kennewick this last year to finish my sophomore year. He was in my AP English class. He's my boyfriend." She went quiet as both Riku's and Kanda's jaw dropped in shock.

TBC

A/N: That's all I have for now. Hopefully more ideas for this story will strike me so I can continue this. Review please! You know you want to! Go on. Do it. I dare you…..DO IT! OR I WILL SEND ZOMBIES TO EAT YOUR BRAINS!

~Aishiteru, Ja Ne~


End file.
